


Ser o No Ser Y ¿Para Que?

by SherryMoonZombie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Evan Macmillan/The Trapper - Freeform, Gen, James y Heather solo son mencionados como tal, Pyramid Head tiene mucho en que pensar y reflexionar mientras se adapta al cambio de mundo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: Silent Hill 3 me da mucho miedo, en serio había zonas donde evitaba pasar porque me ponían de nervios como el espejo gigante en la store room, pero con la Inclusión de Pyramid Head en DBD por mis huevos lo pienso volver a jugar, ahora con una mente mas madura, aunque seguro me meo otra vez, ya me conozco.
Relationships: n/a





	Ser o No Ser Y ¿Para Que?

**Author's Note:**

> Tal cual paso con el Arponero, se me han cruzado los cables con la nueva adquisición de La Entidad Pyramid Head y no quiero quedarme sin sacar un poco de las primeras impresiones.
> 
> Mierda corta en realidad.

_Espero y espero pero nunca llego, si no fue hasta que lo vio por si mismo._  
  
  
_La razón de su creación y trabajo en Silent Hill se estaba ahogando en el lago Toluca al final de la linea, no se le tenia permitido pensar o siquiera dudar del camino recto y trazado que se le dio desde que cobro conciencia en esa realidad, pero fue un poco triste si es que así le llamaría Alessa la chica que alguna vez fue humana, a la imagen que vio antes de que el chico Sunderland tomara la decisión de no perdonarse por lo que había hecho, como si de pronto recobrara la conciencia, abrió el maletero y saco el cuerpo de su esposa muerta hace tiempo, lo sentó sobre él mientras pisaba a fondo hacia el Lago, todavia lo vio abrazarla y con fuerza cerrar los ojos, si tuviese derecho a hablar se diría a si mismo, que era afortunado de no tener la capacidad de sentir aquello._  
  
  
  
  
_Pero bueno haya sido como fue, ya no había propósito de existir mas, en parte había fracasado dado que debía infligir culpa y tormento a James, pero no creyó que seria tan fácil agotarlo, estaba preparado para demostrarle que todo por lo que estaba pasando era una vez mas su culpa, pero por lo que parece no iba a ser necesario, así que solo le quedaba irse a dormir, hasta que quizá algún día se requiriera su presencia una vez mas._  
  


...

  
Y quien sabe pero se sintió como un pestañeo cuando ocurrió, puesto por alguna razón, se le había dejado en Midwich donde Alessa paso parte de su tormento, en quien no tenia ningún deber por cumplir, no venia nada a su mente, ¿quien podría ser?  
pero aun mas extraño no a sido Valtiel ni nada quien lo puso aquí, se sentía diferente, no fue hasta que vio a un par de chicos merodear que supo lo que tenia que hacer, había que liquidarlos, para tener respuestas.  
Incluso al final cuando vio a la reencarnación rubia de Alessa y sintió que en ella solo había humanidad mundana, exudaba miedo y determinación, pero nada de su contraparte, al parecer aun no se habían completado.  
  
...  
  
Fue tiempo después cuando se le presentaron los otros reinos que mas o menos se hizo a la idea de su nueva realidad, en su antiguo Silent Hill todas las criaturas reflejadas, cumplían un papel y función, un principio y un final, no habían mas verdugos que él por lo que ver al menos a otros 19 coexistiendo e incluso algunos entre si, fue lo mas desconcertante que se le había presentado, incluso se le envió en algunas ocasiones ir junto a otro de ellos para "aprender" de sus métodos, al principio cuando estaba alrededor de ellos podía sentir las culpas que cargaban cada uno, incluso si parecían ignorarlas convenientemente o de forma inconsciente, atraído fuertemente intento expiarlos al principio, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba aquí por ellos, y aunque quisiera no podía atacarlos, su nuevo dios no tuvo reparo en dejárselo claro, porque aquí no había final, seguiría sucediendo hasta que lo entendiera.  
  
  
Con esto romperás los generadores mas rápido, puede que incluso compres tiempo para detenerlos, ¿entendido?  
  
  
Luego para afirmar su punto él mismo pateo la cosa que hacia mucho ruido, en su reino vio muchas de esas cosas aunque no tuvo que usar una, nunca en realidad se pregunto que eran y si tenían nombre, mucho menos las que no tenían vida propia, pero estas cobraban vida con el toque de manos de los humanos, ¿acaso eran brujos? ¿como los de la orden? ¿podían reanimar cosas?  
  
  
No lo pienses demasiado, o terminaras frito como unos cuantos aquí, créeme ni siquiera nuestro "creador-jefe" tiene demasiada idea de lo que hace en este lugar, solo te hace ver que si para intimidarte, así son todos los dioses, poco originales, por lo que se, tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie...  
  
Por una vez, escuchar lo que otros pensaban de los Dioses no fue tan malo.  
  
En realidad fue completamente cierto.  
  
Lo bueno de este lugar al menos para él era que no tenia porque ser estrictamente lineal, si quería podía demorarse en castigarles incluso de distintas formas, con distintos finales y lo que era mejor a su manera.  
No había un final forzado donde se le obligaba a dormir por tiempo indefinido, casi pudo ponerle nombre a esa palabra que no se permitía en Silent Hill.  
  
Libertad.  
  
Bueno sera mejor que nos movamos, todavia te falta ver a Sally La Enfermera, se pone muy histérica si le hacen esperar.  
  
  
**_Enfermera..._**  
  
Ahora entiende porque el hombre de las trampas dijo aquello.


End file.
